Geolocation refers to techniques for determining the geographic location of an object. Various types of geolocation exist. The present invention is applicable to environments where the object to be geolocated emits a signal. In such environments, various measurements can be performed on the received signal to estimate the location of the emitting object. For example, a receiver can perform angle (or direction) of arrival techniques to estimate the angle between the emitting object and the boresight vector of the antenna's receiver.
Angle of arrival techniques are often performed by detecting phase differences at a number of antennas that receive the signal emitted by the object. In such systems, each antenna is coupled to the system via various analog RF components (e.g., LNAs, up/down converters, cables, etc.) whose characteristics vary with temperature and frequency (i.e., they will cause an unknown phase rotation between the antenna and the angle of arrival system). The characteristics will also vary between components of the same type. For example, multiple RF cables, even if they have the same length, will rarely cause the same phase shift to a signal. Due to these variations and inconsistencies, it can be difficult to estimate the angle of arrival with high precision.
Generally, there are two options for addressing the phase rotation caused by these RF components. First, specialized RF components that minimize the effects of temperature and frequency on the system can be employed. However, such components are expensive and still do not fully compensate for temperature- and frequency-based variations. Second, specialized measuring equipment can be employed to measure the phase rotation caused by the RF components. However, this type of calibration would require disconnecting the antenna array from the angle of arrival system and is therefore unfeasible in many scenarios.